


Efficiently Vicious

by Quiet_Shadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Humor, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: “Pidge was awesome!” Lance giggled nervously again. “I wish you had been with us, Shiro. Our little lioness was sooo brutal; the poor guys didn’t know what befell them!”Or: Lance is concussed, Pidge is embarrassed, and Shiro realizes he made a mistake letting the two of them go on their own and that Pidge can be damn vicious, even on accident...





	Efficiently Vicious

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick ficlet I did for fun. Enjoy <3

In retrospect, letting Pidge and Lance go alone had been a mistake. Now, Shiro had trust in both his teammates and their abilities. They could be goofy, sure, and weird things happened when Shiro let any of the Paladins go somewhere alone (the Space Mall incident and the cow still living in a corner of the Castle came to mind) but when they were on a mission, they were always serious.

Besides, Pidge was the only one of their team who could possibly hack the Galra systems and Lance was needed to provide her with cover fire.

Still, he was sorely regretting not assigning Keith to go with them.

Especially now, as the duo came back limping, Lance obviously leaning heavily against Pidge’s smaller form as she stumbled forward, cursing under her breath as she supported Lance’s weight and helped him march forward. The Blue Paladin’s helmet was missing and a trail of blood was running down his head. It was no wonder Hunk was only one heartbeat behind Shiro as the Black Paladin run forward.

“What happened?!”

“Lance? You’re okay, buddy?” Hunk and Shiro alike both eyed the head wound worriedly even as Lance waved.

“Juuust fine, thank to our little Pidgeon here,” the Blue Paladin giggled uneasily, his voice a little slurred. Despite the wariness in his voice, he was grinning.

“No he’s not fine, I suspect he has a concussion,” Pidge muttered. “And can someone help me here? He’s heavy!”

As one man, Shiro and Hunk took a step forward before looking at each other.

“I take him, you provide cover,” Shiro said after a beat of silence and Hunk nodded reluctantly, preparing his energy cannon with a frown. Shiro slide an arm under Lance’s shoulder, taking his weight away from Pidge.

The younger teen sighed in relief. “Thank. We run into a patrol on the way back, literally. Turned a corner and there were here! Lance got whipped with the butt of a riffle,” she explained as the team took a light jog as Allura’s voice informed them Keith’s distraction wasn’t going to last much longer. “We haven’t been followed on the way out, but better hurry up and take off fast.”

“Pidge was awesome!” Lance giggled nervously again. “I wish you had been with us, Shiro. Our little lioness was sooo brutal; the poor guys didn’t know what befell them!”

“I’m sure she was,” Shiro said soothingly, giving Pidge a dubious look. The young girl’s cheeks were flushed and Shiro wondered exactly what that was about. Pidge wasn’t a frontline fighter, her strength laid more in hit-and-run tactics, and she wasn’t a mean fighter, so why did Lance say she had been…?

Lance’s grin widened as he tugged on the Black Paladin’s arm. “Shiroooo, you don’t understand! You missed out on Pidge viciously kneeing that Galra guy in the balls!”

Shiro misstep and Hunk made a small, strangled noise as Pidge facepalmed. “Lance, why did you tell them?” she mumbled, face red.

“… Do Galra even have balls?” Hunk asked in a strange voice as Shiro just stared dumbfounded at the Green Paladin. “Shiro?”

“How do you even want me to know?” he answered Hunk without looking at him, appealed. The Yellow Paladin shrugged.

“I dunno, I just thought maybe you knew.”

“Weeell, the guy she got certainly acted like he did have some before Pidge got the drop on him,” Lance chirped. “I wouldn’t presume about him still having them now. I mean, she really did hit him good; he’s sooo going to need an ice pack. Audible choked gasp and whine, falling to his knees with his hands folded over his privates, changing color to become super pale, gagging like he was going to puke… the work! I think he can kiss ‘bye bye’ to his dreams of having kids if he ever had them. Man, the way she kicked him, I’m surprised his balls haven’t receded up his…”

“I think that’s enough details, Lance,” Shiro amended quickly. He wondered if he should berate Pidge or tell her she had done a good work. It wasn’t as if she could always fight fair against aliens who could reach almost twice her size, after all. Still, part of him was wincing in sympathy for the unknown Galra; getting hit below the belt was never fun. A small part of him also wondered cautiously just how the hell Katie had pulled this one off; she was, well, small, and the Galra soldiers and drones definitely weren't. She couldn't have reached that high with her knee, surely?

Lance was still talking. “Seriously, you should have seen her move, it was beautiful. The way she jumped on the other downed Galra so she was at the right height to pull this off was the stuff of dream. Here’s another guy who got really unlucky, by the way,” the Blue Paladin snickered.

Ah. Well, that did answer the question.

Pidge made a small sound of dismay and hide her face in both hands. Shiro looked at them both with suspicion. “I thought you said she only kneed one soldier?”

Lance waved. “Well, she only got one with her knee; the other met the other end of her Bayard in his family jewels. He didn’t get up either, I wonder why,” he added as if thoughtful. Maybe he had forgotten about some of the features of the Green Paladin's weapon of choice? Shiro certainly hadn't.

Electrical shock in the groin… Shiro felt himself go faint as he imagined the results.

“Oh God,” Hunk muttered behind them, sounding properly horrified as he too pictured how it must have looked.

“Pidge…” Shiro started, staring at her.

“I panicked, okay?!” the Green Paladin blurted out. “It was an accident! Well, the Bayard was, he just threw himself at me and I brought up my arm and, well, I can’t say I’m sorry. I mean, he was going after me, what should I have done, just let him hit me? Then the other guy hit Lance and I didn’t think and I was in a hurry and it always worked on the boys who bothered me back home and it had just worked on the other Galra even if it was my Bayard and not my knee and…”

“Pidge, it’s okay, breath” Shiro stated. It wasn’t, not really, but she needed to calm down. They could speak about her… dirty tactics later, when they weren’t at risk of being found and shot at by irate Galra. “You were only protecting Lance and protecting yourself. That said, if you ever pull that move off on one of your fellow Paladins, I will be very crossed.”

“Hey, Pidge would never do that to us!” Hunk said. “… You wouldn’t, right?” he added worriedly.

Pidge fidgeted. “… never get on my nerves on a bad day, alright?” she mumbled. "Even Matt always knew better than to do that."

Shiro briefly closed his eyes and counted to ten, slowly. Well, at least she was honest…

**End**


End file.
